<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fishing by WinterDrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890998">Fishing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake'>WinterDrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis goes fishing and encounters a Pokemon that just wants to play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis relaxed as he sat on the dock, fishing rod in hand. The sun was shining brightly, making the water sparkle. The young man's bare feet touched the cool waters below him as he enjoyed his favourite hobby. Fishing was one of the few things that could cause such a peaceful feeling to engulf him.</p><p>The young man glanced off to his side to see his Bulbasaur sleeping nearby. Like Noctis, the Pokemon seemed to really enjoy his naps. He'd laid down on the dock by his trainer an hour ago and had been asleep since.</p><p>Noctis still found it strange to finally be with his friend again. Bulbasaur had been missing for so long. Sometimes he felt like it was just a dream they were reunited and that he would wake up and see that Bulbasaur had never really been found. But thankfully, that had never happened.</p><p>There was so much the two needed to catch up on but neither seemed to know where to start. Noctis wasn't good with his feelings and it seemed Bulbasaur was a little skittish, even with him. The Pokemon had been wary of humans when they first encountered him, very much so. Noctis did not understand what his friend went through these last ten years but it must have been hard.</p><p>They'd found Bulbasaur injured, with a trainer trying to take the unwilling Pokemon to a Pokemon Center. The grass Pokemon had refused though, not willing to go near the human. Noctis and his friends had come across them then. Even hurt as it was, Bulbasaur had immediately gone on the offensive, thinking the newcomers were threats.</p><p>It was only when Bulbasaur and Noctis recognized one another that the Pokemon allowed itself to be approached. And only by Noctis. Even now, the Pokemon refused to be near any of his friends. It startled easily and the young man had to be careful not to surprise the Pokemon or it might unintentionally hurt him. Noctis had already been hit with several vine whips when he accidentally caught his Pokemon off guard. The Bulbasaur was always apologetic afterwards and Noctis never minded. He just wished he understood what caused him to be this way and find some way to help him.</p><p>It had been slow, but it did seem his Bulbasaur was improving. He'd eaten a treat offered by Ignis once and even allowed Prompto to take a picture of him on several occasions. The Pokemon had even helped Gladio pick some hard to reach flowers with his vines. Gladio liked to collect one of every flower they came across on their journey to press into a book. He wanted to give it to his sister when he returned home.</p><p>And it was not just Bulbasaur that was improving, his friends had mentioned that Noctis seemed in better spirits lately. It was maybe because Noctis no longer had to wonder what happened to his friend. He'd spent the many years since Bulbasaur went missing wishing he knew what had become of him. It was heartbreaking to see the distrust Bulbasaur had for humans and what they must have done to him but it was also a relief to finally see he was not dead.</p><p>A tug on his fishing line caused Noctis to break free from his thoughts. He immediately tightened his grip on the rod and stood up. The line jerked, and Noctis was almost pulled into the water. No mere Magikarp this time, this was a big Pokemon.</p><p>For the next ten minutes, Noctis strained trying to reel in whatever had taken the bait. His arms ached but with one final pull, he fished out something that landed on the dock with a wave of water.</p><p>"Bulba!" His Pokemon cried out when woken up as he was drenched. It jumped to its and glanced around itself, settling on the new Pokemon that was now on the dock.</p><p>Noctis couldn't help but laugh at the look on his Pokemon's face. Bulbasaur made an annoyed sound and scampered off to a drier part of the dock to lay back down.</p><p>"Prima!" The fished out Pokemon, a Primarina, called out after the Pokemon, almost apologetically. It then turned to Noctis, waving one of its flippers with a cheerful expression.</p><p>"Hello to you too," Noctis greeted in return. The water Pokemon jumped up and down a few times and then pointed at the man's fishing rod.</p><p>"You want to do it again?" Noctis guessed. It seemed this Pokemon was having some fun with him. The Primarina nodded enthusiastically and clapped its flippers.</p><p>Though he was a little tired, Noctis decided why not. He was here to have fun finishing and this Pokemon seemed to have fun being fished up.</p><p>"Alright, we can do it again."</p><p>The Primarina excitedly jumped back into the water while Noctis threw his line back in. The next hour was spent like that, with Primarina occasionally taking the line between a Magikarp or two. Noctis had tons of the fish Pokemon already and placed them back in the water whenever he caught one.</p><p>Bulbasaur stayed away and lazily watched his trainer and the wild Pokemon play.</p><hr/><p>"Alright, I think I'm done," Noctis said as he pulled Primarina from the water from the fifth time. The Pokemon made a sound like it understood. It quickly jumped back into the water and disappeared for a few moments.</p><p>When the Primarina surfaced next, it had something round in its mouth which it dropped onto the dock. Two large, shiny pearls rolled towards Noctis's feet. They were quite pretty, faintly pink and perfectly shaped.</p><p>"Thank you," Noctis gratefully bent down to pick up the items. These types of pearls were worth quite a bit, and he and his friends were running low on funds again. He wasn't sure how they always managed to spend all their money but they did. Maybe he could keep one and sell the other.</p><p>"Primarina!" The Pokemon seemed to smile before it finally disappeared under the water for good.</p><p>Noctis sighed, feeling good. That had been fun.</p><p>"Bulba," his Bulbasaur said as it neared his trainer. Now that the other Pokemon was gone, there was far less of a chance of being splashed.</p><p>Noctis turned towards his friend and said, "want to head back for lunch? I'm kind of hungry."</p><p>The grass Pokemon nodded and together they headed towards Noctis's friends.</p><hr/><p>It was evening and Noctis and his friends were getting ready for bed. Prompto and Gladio were in the tent already while Noctis and Ignis were just about to head in.</p><p>"So we are going to Gralea next?" Noctis asked after he'd brushed his teeth. They had been discussing their next move over dinner.</p><p>"Yes, there have been reports of strange occurrences inside the city. Some of the same kind we have faced before," Ignis responded. What he meant were things like Pokemon randomly attacking their trainers with little provocation. Their bodies would be surrounded by a dark mist when they did, and once under control again, they seemed shocked at what they had just done. It did not seem the Pokemon had any control over what they were doing.</p><p>In Gralea though, things seemed worse. There had been rumours both Pokemon and people had been disappearing in the last few weeks, Mayor Aldercapt was also missing and chaos had taken over. The city was asking for help and Noctis and his friends decided to go. They were all strong trainers and already had some experiences with these strange phenomena that were plaguing the region.</p><p>"Do you think that weirdo will be there?" Prompto asked after poking his head out of the tent door. The weirdo they spoke of was someone they met almost a month back. He'd been a tall, red-violet haired man, clad in layers of patterned clothing.</p><p>The man had called himself Ardyn and seemed to take far too much interest in their group for their liking. He'd helped them sure, but it felt like the man had some sort of ulterior motive. They'd been glad to be rid of him. Ardyn had said he was off to Gralea before leaving them.</p><p>"I hope not," Gladio responded to Prompto from within the tent, "there was something really off about that guy."</p><p>"Yes, there was," Ignis agreed. Noctis did too.</p><p>"Well... We will find out when we get there," Noctis said and then yawned. "For now, I'm beat."</p><p>The rest of his friends agreed. A few minutes later, everyone was laying in the tent and ready to fall asleep.</p><hr/><p>As Noctis lay on his sheets in the tent, he found himself wide awake. Normally it was him that fell asleep far quicker than anyone else. Not this time though as Ignis, Prompto and Gladio were already lost to their dreams. His Bulbasaur too, was curled up beside him, breathing softly in slumber.</p><p>The young man found himself worried for what they would find in Gralea. He could only hope they could aid the people. Noctis and his friends always made sure to help whoever they could on their travels.</p><p>Noctis was also worried about Bulbasaur, he would have to be around a lot of people in the city and he didn't like most humans. The Pokemon also hated being inside a Pokeball. When Noctis brought out the one he'd carried with him, the same one Bulbasaur used to stay inside ten years ago, Bulbasaur had immediately knocked it away. The young man never tried to bring it out again.</p><p>What worried Noctis most of all was that man they'd. Ardyn. The taller man was a little more chatty with Noctis than the rest of his friends. He'd even mentioned that Noctis reminded him of someone that he was once close to. There had been a sinister smile on his face when he said this, which caused Noctis unease even remembering it. Ardyn didn't say who it was or why they were no longer close, but even that little bit had put Noctis on edge.</p><p>As much as he didn't want it to happen, the young man was sure he and his friends would meet Ardyn again. Noctis hoped they could figure out what the man wanted by then. He didn't trust him in the slightest.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Noctis tried to clear his mind of his wandering thoughts. He would need some sleep for the days ahead. It would take some time to reach Gralea.</p><p>The man closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a longer idea for this and even wrote teams for all the characters in FFXV. I don't quite know what to do with it so this scene may be the only thing I write for this AU. If anyone is curious, here is the document I wrote some ideas on: (It won't look right unless you are using a laptop or PC with the way I wrote it, oops.)</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fZKwvGPL574TgtCxNGJkL-tpQmQ9cKw1WKbbq8-WzV4/edit?usp=sharing</p><p> If anyone can find some use for anything there feel free to use it.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>